A data cache may be utilized to provide faster access to data stored in a data storage system. Typically, a cache refers to a smaller, faster storage medium that stores copies of data stored in a relatively larger, slower data storage system. Since the cache is smaller than the data storage system, existing copies of data generally need to be removed from the cache to make room for new copies of data to be imported into the cache.